


Being the Alpha...

by Elghin_Hall



Series: THE ALPHA AU [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Beta Derek Hale, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: Stiles confronta sus propios instintos al ser el nuevo alpha... llegando a una sola conclucion irrefutable para el y su futuro.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: THE ALPHA AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551568
Kudos: 21





	Being the Alpha...

**Author's Note:**

> A todos los que querian la continuacion de "Im the alpha now"... Esta es la segunda parte y creo que la ultima, espero les guste.
> 
> Me costo betearlo solo tenia un cuarto listo para colgar por eso me tarde tanto el beteo siempre es un martirio para mi XD.

No es fácil y no lo es porque desde que era humano le constaba controlar sus impulsos, la dificultad de controlarse en su nueva situación no era diferente, lo escondía, pero aun así mantener la sed de poder a raya, mas ahora cuando tienes de pareja a un beta tan estricto que le saca toda la diversión a cada cosa que se le ocurre hacer con sus adjudicados poderes sobrenaturales...por mas inocente que sea.

El esta feliz al menos, claro que lo esta, Derek este a su lado todos los días y no tiene que llamarlo para que le visite o simplemente se recueste junto a el mientras aun duerme en las noches, mas aun cuando se queda dormido leyendo algún grueso libro de latín para la tarea del martes, que dice, adora despertarse en medio de sus siestas y el beta este usándolo de almohada.

Después de lo ocurrido en el club jungla.... pues, las cosas no salieron tan bien como le hubiera gustado... en su ideal romántico el cual desde que descubrió como las cosas funcionan entre las parejas cuando tenia como doce años.

Y si se salto todas las ceremonias con el, pero en ese momento si que se había puesto duro por segunda vez y como evitarlo cuando lo único que entra en tu visión al bajar la mirada es la preciosa linea de la espalda de Derek en su tono natural de músculos y el tostado de su piel, iluminado por una luz violeta de reflejos danzantes en dorado, acabando en dos abultadas y redondas nalgas, con su miembro muy dentro de ese calor asombroso.

Estaba más que duro e híper sensibilizado, el nudo hinchado dentro daba pinchazos de dolor y placer que le nublaban la capacidad de hablar, bombeándose a si mismo dentro. Escuchando los deliciosos quejidos de Derek a cada instante, irremediablemente besando los hombros y manteniéndolo pegado a él en un fuerte abrazo.

Cree haber escuchado a Derek pedir algo en aquel momento, no pretende ser egoísta, pero no estaba escuchando lo que decía, solo el leve impulso hacia atrás que hace el beta lo hace llevar lentamente su mano derecha por su abdomen, deslizándola hasta dar con el bello pubico abundante y corto, solo un poco más abajo la húmeda polla palpita bajo sus yemas, tan tirante como hace instantes.

El abrió la boca un poco más, sus dientes rosando la base de su nuca, ayudándolo a respirar cuando jala el miembro con parsimonia, casi en un deje de sadismo para con su compañero, pero sentía como el cuerpo le temblaba, como sus piernas le fallaban con esto y la felicidad de ese momento nublaba cualquier razonamiento.

Debe ser su marcada suerte y su poca capacidad de elegir los lugares correctos, pero las luces se encendieron de repente y la sola sorpresa lo saca de su nube perfecta de deseo, de repente es tan expuesto con más de treinta miradas en ellos; no es su vergüenza lo que detono su comportamiento, él ni siquiera está pensando en el, porqué la sola idea de que Derek estaba expuesto ante desconocidos mirando su cuerpo lo llevaron a un arranque violento y territorial que tuvo con cada uno que esos hombres, por poner su mirada en Derek en ese instante.

Decir que Derek tuvo que empujarlo fuera del lugar para que no mate a nadie reduce un poco lo que fue en realidad, se avergüenza de admitirlo, el gorila de seguridad empujándolos fuera del lugar mientras se colocaban los pantalones lo entendía, pero cuando puso su mano en el hombro de Derek el solo lo desmayo de un puñetazo en un segundo en que su instinto lo cegó completamente, insatisfecho con ello Derek tuvo que clavar sus garras en su brazo para evitar que no se lance sobre el y matarlo; el aún no se recupera de lo que sintió en ese instante, su comportamiento aun lo turba, está tratando de reprimirlo tanto como puede, incluso aún está tomando (sin que nadie sepa) esas pastillas que Deaton le dio, solo puede admitir para si mismo que tiene un miedo de cegarse nuevamente, quedar consciente por el instinto por mucho mas tiempo que solo unos segundos.

Pero Derek día a día le hace olvidar todo eso, estando a su lado, manteniendo con él un ritmo cotidiano que lo empalaga, en el buen sentido claro, le encanta verle caminar hacia el con esa apostura tan suya, cuando en realidad al estar solos es tan dulce y sonriendo todo el tiempo, esto no ha podido siquiera mencionarlo, ni siquiera al beta porque seguro lo priva de su presencia por días y el no esta dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

Derek es estricto, poniendo reglas y pautas a todo lo que hace por el simple hecho de que su cuerpo aun es aun cable pelado, todo lo hace reaccionar al límite de su fuerzas, por lo que Derek le impide jugar Lacrosse, por más que ame el juego distrayéndolo olímpicamente con su presencia detrás de las gradas, donde siempre terminan manoseándose, y definitivamente no es justo según él, pero sabe que no está controlando sus fuerza en lo más mínimo, incluso sus sentidos se disparan cuando alguien ajeno a la manada está merodeando, [léase pretendientes que no son Etham cerca de Danny o viceversa con Lydia que sigue molesta con Aiden, la que es capas de seducir medio pueblo sin que le toquen un pelo]

Scott poco le habla y eso también pone todos sus sentidos latentes, expectantes de cada mueca, de cada gesto y movimiento de su amigo, desde el día en que le entrego su estatus y lo convirtió en Alpha, su palidez no ha mermado, su estado general es taciturno y débil, el sigue siendo un beta, un lobo, pero todo en él le dice que está pasándole algo más grabe y sabe que Scott no quiere hablar con Alison al respecto le preocupa.

Incluso que Isaac está pegado a el las veinticuatro horas es raro, no está seguro, pero siente una dependencia allí, algo que Allisson está notando más fuerte día a día, hasta el huele en la piel de ambos como se separan, pero por respeto a Scott no dice nada y se mantiene al margen, quisiera saber mas de su estado, de sus obligaciones como Alpha y por eso Derek le hace leer todos los libros que su familia dejo atrás, incluso los diarios de Talía, su madre.

Es interesante conocer a la mujer que dio a luz a Derek de esa manera, su fuerza marcada en cada letra al igual que sus pensamientos remarcados en trazos potentes, pero nada de lo que ha estado estudiando en los últimos dos meces ayuda y menos aún tener a Derek justo a su lado, el es así de simple, él se distrae muy fácil, demasiado fácil, su mente va de un tema al otro sin problemas siempre encontrando la manera de entrelazar los temas, pero sin duda es el beta lo que lo pierde sin dudar en un instante.

Ver su espalda inclinada hacia adelante recargándose en sus rodillas leyendo, a su lado en el sillón lo pone cachondo, cree que no hay nada que Derek haga que no le caliente con solo mirarlo y vuelve a su libro nuevamente con gran esfuerzo, estando allí en el loft, ellos dos solos, las letras de Talia intentando llenar su mente a la fuerza. 

\- Creo que algo anda mal con Scott...- sale de la boca del beta, dejando caer un balde de agua helada en el, mas aun porque sus miedos de que alguien mas lo note están allí frente a sus narices.

\- ¿Que, qué? - dice como si recién se diera cuenta de que esta ahí y Derek esta por golpearlo.

\- No te creeré una sola palabra si me dices que no lo has notado... más aun, estoy seguro de que Deaton nos oculta algo... - afirmo girando todo su cuerpo hacia el, subiendo su rodilla al sillón pegándola al respaldo, sujetando su tobillo desnudo con la mano.

\- ¡Espera, espera!, ¿Qué? Como que... me refiero, ¡¿Con que fin?! - y Stiles ya está enganchado en el tema y Derek lo mira un instante con esos ojos verdes y lo sabe, sabe que no puede dejar esto así un segundo mas.- ¿Que propones?- termina por rendirse porque sabe que es lo que le espera si se sigue haciendo el tonto.

\- Deaton no nos dirá nada hasta que estemos aun segundo de enfrentarnos con la realidad, será mejor apelar al debilidad de Isaac por Scott...- Stiles se llame los labios, le saben a lija y re sequedad, no recuerda si respira o no, porque recién se da cuenta de que Derek se a afeitado toda la barba y esta se esfuerza por aparecer gris al ras de su piel.

\- ¿Piensas que el es el medio para averiguarlo? - hace un esfuerzo por mantenerse dentro de la conversación.

\- Si, Allisson esta tan irritada de no saber qué pasa con él, además de lo obvio de que no se han hablado en las dos últimas semanas. - y Stiles sacude su cabeza porque el si no noto eso, preguntándose como acto seguido que tanto consume Derek de su atención diaria.

\- ¡Demonios, ves! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! - y Derek frunce el ceño, mirándolo como si estuviera completamente loco.

\- ¿¡Cómo demonios es esto mi culpa?! - espeta casi alterado por lo inesperado de su acusación.

\- Si no fueras jodidamente atractivo y adictivo en cada cosa que haces, yo podría prestarle atención a la manada como se merecen. - le grita tirando el libro por los aires y se levanta de donde está completamente ofendido.

\- ¿¡Y cómo es eso mi culpa cuando tú no puedes tener tus pantalones en su lugar?! ¡ERES TU EL ADOLECENTE HORMONADO, NO YO! - y ahí están, nuevamente peleándose por la ridiculez que sienten el uno por el otro sin intención de sacarle importancia al asunto.

Derek intento marcharse, golpeando el libro frente a la mesa de café al apoyarlo con fuerza y Stiles tiro de él, devolviéndolo al sillón, el beta hubiera protestado si lo segundo que sintió fue el peso del alpha sobre su regazo y las manos del chico sujetando su cabeza para que le mirase a los ojos, el rojo en ellos latiendo arrebatado, el intentar calmarse nuevamente depende del silencio y el contacto entre ellos.

Sus frentes unidas, Stiles tratando de respirar más lentamente y el mirando como este cierra los ojos y pasa sus dedos por su mandíbula, no es que sea muy habitual, solo que él sabe bien lo que le está costando llevar su actual estatus de Alpha, traga lentamente para no alterar más a Stiles, pero termina por abrazar su cintura y acompañarlo a ojos cerrados en ese especie de calma que crean juntos.

\- Se lo de Scott, desde hace bastante, pero esperaba que solo sea mi hiperquinetica imaginación, en realidad, no sé porque está pasándole esto y siento culpa porque sé que la raíz de su estado soy yo, y el dio todo por mí, mientras que yo solo puedo pensar en ti constantemente, pero si Deaton no nos está diciendo algo, no creo que Isaac sepa más, aunque sí creo que Scott le ha confiado que está débil y por lo mismo no está demasiado con la cazadora... Derek, podré verte ir y venir todos los días, pero me es imposible controlarme completamente... - susurra lo último intentando no besarlo al estar a solo cinco milímetros de esos labios y de ese sabor que se le antoja en cada latido que emite.

\- Stiles...- sus manos arrugan la sudadera gris oscura y lo aprieta contra el. - Sé que te es difícil y no soy de ayuda, puedo admitir eso, pero que primero, es ir a por la verdad... y ayudar a Scott con esto, es lo que en realidad debemos hacer ahora. - Stiles asiente tragando con fuerza, planteando levantarse y ponerse en acción.

Aunque Derek tampoco está muy adepto a dejarlo ir sin besarle un poco, torciendo su cabeza buscando lentamente sus labios y ya está, no necesita más para ponerse violento, tirar las manos de Derek por sobre su cabeza y detrás del respaldar del sillón, dominándolo, invadiendo su boca y haciéndose de su deseo por el delicioso sabor con esa lengua que le empuja de igual modo aceptando su necesidad como propia.

#######

Es un proceso, dijo, es solo aceptación y todo volverá a estar en orden dijo, pero pasaron dos meses y el aún se siente débil como en el primer instante que dejo todo sobre la mesa por salvar a Stiles, no siempre piensa en eso, le divierte verlo territorial y cuidar de todos tan intensamente, pero eso no quita la realidad de que se queda sin aire con solo intentar cruzar el pasillo de una clase a la otra, Isaac es quien le lleva en realidad a todos lados, quien impulsa sus pasos cuando están hombro con hombro, incluso al trabajo.

Es el quien distrae a todos cuando en los entrenamientos llega tarde y se va antes, quien le deja en el banquillo por ser mejor jugador o porque el mismo beta simulo recibir un tacle inesperado de su parte, sin estar jugando.

Lo sabe bien, pero nada de esto cesara si Stiles no decide ser un lobo al cien por ciento, y eso ya es mucho pedir cuando su fuerza y velocidad son veinte o treinta veces más grande que la que fue de él, sabe que le cuesta dominarse, pero aun así, Deaton fue especifico. O Stiles toma el control de la manada abiertamente sin dejar de lado todos sus instintos o el seguirá así.

“Hay un riesgo fatal en esto Scott” remarco “Tu corazón podría dejar de latir de un momento a otro” Advirtió, pero a él no le importo cuando tuvo que hacerlo, Isaac ha sido de gran apoyo para él, más aun cuando no pregunta y se mantiene a su lado por cualquier cosa que necesite, incluso se queda a dormir en su casa sin que su madre lo sepa, cada noche y cada mañana, aparece y desaparece sin ser visto, solo una vez se asustó cuando apago la luz de su cuarto y él no estaba allí.

Pero el sonido de la ventana abrirse y las zapatillas cayendo descuidadamente en el piso, junto al calor que le envolvió instantes después por la espalda lo dejo en paz, el podría estar mal acostumbrándose, pero por ahora solo se concentra en mantener sus latidos a ritmo continuo en su mayor parte, no presta atención en clase como le gustaría porque la sola mención de exámenes finales le altera demasiado para su estado.

Hay veces que los ojos de Isaac muestran tanto miedo por su aspecto que cree que está muerto y él no se ha dado cuenta, pero luego le abraza por unos instantes y se da cuenta de que su calor corporal descendió mucho y el contacto inmediato con el beta hace volver algo de color a su piel como algo de calor a su cuerpo, por eso se mantiene pegado a él incluso cuando Allisson está reclamándole algo, como si no escuchara, como si no estuviera ahí más que para el.

Si, él puede acostumbrarse a eso, más aun cuando siente como Isaac a través de sus manos unidas pasa algo de su energía, una de las tantas cosas que Deaton le enseño, no solo quitar dolor, es posible también dar algo de vitalidad.

Esta infinitamente agradecido, pero se siente convaleciente y no le gusta, pero si da gracias de que Isaac decidiera quedarse, jugar en su bando, estar a su lado...

Está lloviendo afuera y cree que no parara, pero son las ocho y el ya cerro su puerta con traba una hora atrás e Isaac aun no llega, mira por la venta abierta, sentado en el respaldar de su cama hacia afuera, hace una hora que empezó a sentir mucho frío y está bien abrigado, pero solo la presencia del beta le es necesaria ahora, casi imperiosa, juntos en ese momento a sus espaldas Isaac cierra la ventana y se sacude el agua como un perro.

\- ¿Demonios no podía llover más fuerte? - reniega y se quita de un solo movimiento la sudadera y la remera, el pálido cuerpo aún más blanco por el agua fría que le empapo.

\- Pensé que ya no vendrías. – estaba algo débil y su voz sonaba lánguida.

\- ¿Te he fallado alguna vez?- sonrió campante, sacándose los jeans.

\- ¿No? Pero eres de esas personas súper puntuales y una hora tarde es como mucho...- cometa bajando lentamente del respaldar de la cama quedando sentado en una almohada.

\- Si bueno... pasa que el dueño del restoran se percató de la mugre que deja su cocinero y me hizo limpiarlo todo sin pagarme extras...- se retira la calcetines estrujándoles el agua de paso y va por la cajonera de Scott sacando un pantalón de chándal seco y una camiseta limpia.

\- Sabes que no tienes por qué trabajar ahí, Derek siempre te ofrece casa y dinero.- espeta cansado, subiendo las mantas arrugadas a sus pies por su cuerpo.

\- No quiero que me mantenga. - gruño sin mirarlo, y el sabia que aun estaba dolido con el por como lo hecho aquella vez del loft.

\- El te creo, es su responsabilidad. - refuto sabiendo quien es el en esa manada.

\- Querrás decir su carga...- él no quiere eso de Derek, quiso que fuese su líder, su compañero, su amigo y sostén y lo hecho a la calle quebrando toda su confianza.

\- Isaac. - protesto por que él no era eso para nadie.

\- Sabes lo que pienso de el. - le miro ya vestido y se subió a la cama gateando.

\- Si. - Scott se deslizo al verle acercarse hasta quedar tendido.

\- Entonces porque insistes. - el beta acomodo las mantas a su alrededor tapándolos a ambos juntos.

\- Porque detesto como te mira la clientela de ese negocio de mala muerte. - y Isaac levanto su mirada el sorprendido, sus cejas elevadas al descubrir los celos en esas palabras, pero Scott solo desvío la mirada.

\- Soy camarero en un club poco decente Scott, ¿Que esperabas? - se acercó más a él, pasando su brazo por debajo de la cabeza del ex Alpha.

\- No se, algo menos indecente, creo. - siguió protestando, más aun cuando es lo único que podía hacer deliberadamente.

\- Calla, no quiero discutir esto contigo.- paso su otro brazo por sobre su cuerpo y apoyo la cabeza a un lado de la de Scott.

\- ¿Porque no? - este apenas levanto su rostro hacia el, pero sin poder verle.

\- Porque quiero dormir, y porque tengo que concentrarme en que estas helado...- esta vez Scott empujo un poco su cabeza con su frente y Isaac le miro a los ojos en la corta distancia.

\- ¿Mi temperatura es así tan baja? - los ojos marrones oscuros indagando a ciencia cierta lo que diría y la expresión que ponía.

\- Si... lamento haber llegado tan tarde...- suspira contra su mejilla, dejando una honda de calor en ella y el solo cierra los ojos con la sensación.

Sus manos se buscan un segundo para enredarse los dedos de ambos, casi con necesidad de mantenerse asi, Isaac no tiene que esforzarse, el solo piensa en Scott y como quisiera que estuviera tibio como el, dando paso inmediato a que la energía de su cuerpo empieza a pasar al de el, como si recargara sus baterías para el día siguiente.

Sus cuerpos tardan un poco en acomodarse a su gusto, moviéndose cortos centímetros a la vez, ladeando las caderas, buscando donde sus brazos no estorben y ayuden al mismo tiempo para estar lo mas cerca posible, Scott solo piensa si extrañaría esto si estuviera bien, si no tuviera que esperar por Stiles, pero se duerme un segundo después, es el beta el que le mira por dos horas mas, notando con exactitud cuando el tono bronceado de su piel vuelve a su cuerpo y el frío que le cala desde dentro desaparece.

Acunándolo casi sobre su pecho, piensa en que extraña al otro Scott, el alegre, fuerte y muy activo chico que conoció desde el inicio de la secundaria, aunque el solo mirase de lejos y el no supiera de su existencia en realidad, pero aun así lo extraña, incluso teniéndolo allí entre sus brazos, extraña la energía que era propia de el.

##########

Llega a su casa casi desesperado, tragando algo áspero en su garganta, está buscando ansioso el frasco de pastillas, su piel sensitiva está volviéndolo loco, puede escuchar como una mosca vuela en la otra habitación, el aire entrando en su cuerpo en partículas microscópica contaminadas con el entorno del bosque.

Dejo a Derek medio desnudo en el suelo de su departamento porque creyó que con sacarle la ropa no bastaría para calmar sus ansias y terminaría por rasgar su piel, vuelve a tragar como por décima vez en menos de tres minutos, desesperándose más por cada paso que da y no encuentra la maldita botella con las pastillas, pero al patearla sin darse cuenta y que esta gira debajo de su cama, en un solo movimiento tira el colchón y el armazón de madera contra la pared sin esfuerzo.

El frasco aun gira sobre su eje estando vació, la toma rápidamente sin creerlo porque esa mañana aun tenía la mitad del frasco lleno, lo sacude y mete sus dedos en el para asegurarse de que sus ojos no le mienten, tirando de su cabello por lo que entiende estará descontrolado al completo en pocos segundos.

Solo que la voz de Deaton quiebra su desesperación, su trasformación fuera de control está manifestándose por sobre cada poro y hueso de su cuerpo.

\- Sabes que no puedes ocultarte de lo que eres Stiles, no con ese medicamento al menos. - es su apaciguada voz lo que le desquicia.

\- ¡¡Dámelo, tú lo tienes, es mío!! - ruge sin poder entonar normal mente las palabras entre sus dientes al estar desmesuradamente más grandes de lo normal.

\- En realidad... no era medicamento, veras... uno con solo creer que se controlara llevando a cabo un medicamento o digamos... como una dieta, no llega realmente a resultados solo se mentaliza que así es...- da un paso apoyándose en el lindel de la puerta de su habitación.

\- ¿¡A que te refieres, de que hablas?! - espeta entrecerrando los ojos sintiendo como le quema desde el fondo del iris.

\- Lo que te di... solo era un placebo para hacerte más consiente de sus dotes, no un bloqueo químico. – explica completamente calmo.

\- ¿Me engañaste? Te burlaste de mi. - grita encorvándose sobre su estómago con dolor sintiendo como sus costillas intentaban salirse de su cuerpo.

\- No, solo quería demostrarte que tú solo podías controlarte teniendo a Derek cerca dejar que el sea tu ancla, pero esto... esto a lo que le temes no está fuera de ti, por lo contrario, está realmente muy dentro de tu ser y mientras te niegues a verlo... - alzo su mano como si fuera obvio y Stiles perdía la forma de sus rostro.

\- No quiero... ser esto, nunca lo quise, yo...- mengua sus palabras su lengua sintiéndose torpe al hablar.

\- Lo eras en espíritu al menos, por eso la mordida la transferencia acentuó a un más lo que ya tenias en ti. - intento hacerle entender que no eran consecuencias de eso, sino un regalo.

\- Pero, pero...

\- Dilo... saca lo que tienes dentro, solo eso va a funcionar. -

\- Es que yo... prefiero ignorar el problema, hasta que simplemente desaparece…- intenta reírse pero su rostro ya n pose la capacidad de la expresión, pero sus dedos se estiran en un infinito dolor que sus gritos no llegan a describir, cayendo de rodillas al piso y Deaton se alerta porque se está transformando más allá de lo que debería.

\- Stiles... respira... estas teniendo un ataque de pánico...- pero Deaton solo puede dar un paso atrás, asombrado de como las costillas de Stiles se salen de hecho de su sitio.

\- No pánico.. no control... ya... - gruñe sin sentido y Deaton lo ve transformarse en un lobo, uno que triplica el tamaño de su propio cuerpo, la ropa se desgarra debajo de sus patas los huesos que se alternan frente a su ojos y lo ve caer dejando solo a la vista pelo gris plateado como una mancha negra que se desliza desde su frente como una pincelada hasta el costado derecho del animal.

\- ¿Stiles? - pregunta incrédulo, poniéndose rápidamente un brazalete de plata para no ser atacado por aquel lobo.

Pero su cabeza esta demasiado aturdida, su letanía interna repitiéndose una y otra vez, “Yo no quiero ser lobo, yo no quiero ser un lobo, yo no quiero ser un hombre... lobo.” pero cuando el animal logra mantener el equilibrio en sobre sus cuatro patas y logra alzar la cabeza es que en un solo movimiento voltea a la ventana atravesándola en un solo impuso sacando el marco de cuajo al ser más grande q.

Deaton miro asombrado al chico correr lejos de la casa atravesando el bosque, jamás había tenido la suerte de ver una evolución así, es tanto el poder y la voluntad de ese chico que llego a estos límites insospechados, si no que haya llegado a un grado de pureza y de auto negación sobre sí mismo que lo llevo a eso, pero se obligó a salir de la casa tomando su teléfono, tenía que avisar de esto.

Vibrando en la mesa de luz Isaac tomo el celular de su amigo que seguía dormido junto a él y vio que era Deaton llamando a las once de la noche, no casi las doce.

\- ¿Deaton? - paladea su nombre entre sus dientes por lo dormido que esta aun.

\- Isaac saca a Scott de allí ahora. - todos los sentido del lobo despertándose de repente ante la advertencia.

\- ¿Que? ¿Porque, que pasa?- repite subiéndose a su camioneta.

\- Stiles perdió el control, no sé dónde ira, pero si su estado sigue llamándolo a no ser un lobo puede que...- no termino de decir nada cuando la ventana sobre sus cabezas reventó y Isaac cubrió con su cuerpo a Scott, el cual despertó abruptamente en ese instante con el fuerte estruendo.

\- ¡¿Que pasa!? - pregunto al aire entre la lluvia de vidrios a su alrededor, pero cuando Isaac volteo a ver lo que entro por la ventana, dejando a Scott desprotegido en ese instante las enormes fauces lo arrebataron de su lado.

\- ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!! - grito el beta lanzándose sobre el lomo de ese perro gris gigante, a penas sosteniéndose del animal mientras sacudía el cuerpo de Scott como un trapo, gruñendo y masticándolo, trato de clavarle al menos las garras, pero a penas si se sostuvo de su pelaje cuando en un envión lo lanzo lejos de él, golpeando contra la puerta, la cual la atravesó sin más.

Melissa salió de su cuarto apresurada por el estallido, con la mano en el pecho sin saber qué hacer, si ir hasta el cuarto de su hijo o no, vio como la puerta se partía en dos al atravesarla Isaac con su cuerpo, su rostro horrorizado viendo las estacas clavadas en su espalda y corrió a su lado para sacarle de cuajo una de su hombro que atravesaba su pulmón, rogando que esa madera no sea de algún árbol extraño que le cause algún otro problema, pero el chico al ser sacudido tampoco reaccionaba, el pelo en la mano derecha le sorprendió.

Tomo una hebra entre sus dedos, largo, grueso, de un gris plateado claro, y sus oídos se abrieron más allá cuando el grito de dolor y el sonido de la carne se abría, los huesos tronando revolviéndole el estómago, sabiendo que su hijo estaba dentro de esa habitación, se levantó lentamente para ver como la figura desnuda de Stiles se retorcía en el piso llena de sangre, su mano aterrada temblaba mientras se acercaba a su boca para no gritar.

La sangre estaba por todos lados, la cama, las paredes, la puerta del baño parecía hacer cedido en el impacto, porque la mancha de sangre en ella y como decoraba los azulejos era aún peor, solo en el instante que vio que Stiles respiraba, intento calmarse al notarlo inconsciente cuando se agacho a su lado, sin una herida pensó extrañada ¿De donde viene toda la sangre? Levanto la cabeza enfocándose y su propio cuerpo se tambaleo al no darse cuenta antes, buscando entre las sabanas, incluso debajo de la cama rota.

Solo cuando salto el cuerpo de Stiles y vio dentro del baño, su grito se escuchó agudo y estridente, su garganta rasguñando el aire al salir de ella, Scott yacía frente a ella en la bañadera, la mitad de su brazo derecho desprendido de la carne de su hombro que aun en finas tiras de nervio le unían, los ojos marones perdidos en la nada tan vacíos, tan inertes, derramando la poca sangre que le quedaba en el cuerpo por la alcantarilla de la bañadera.

Melissa intento moverse mientras gritaba y rogaba a dios que despierte, junto el hueso con las manos desnudas, notando como lo enganchaba para que la carne vuelva a regenerarse, pero solo se desprendía mas y mas sin siquiera causarle dolor a su niño.

Lo tomo en sus brazo sacándolo de la bañadera mientras gritaba su nombre. Derek entro al cuarto en se instante, Stiles tirado en el piso fue lo primero que vio y luego a Melissa sujetando a Scott, volvió a mirar a su pareja volteándolo, su boca llena de sangre inconsciente y respirando con normalidad, Deaton apareció un segundo después pasando por su lado hasta llegar a Scott y su madre que no dejaba que le tocaran.

Pero a pesar de su inercia Scott estaba mostrando signos de vida, Derek susurro que estaba vivo al sentir el leve compás de su corazón, aun tenia pulso, Melissa respiro con la boca deformada y miro a su niño una vez más, esta vez con los ojos cerrados haciendo burbujas de sangre por la boca, su instinto de enfermera la llevo a tomar una toalla y con la ayuda del veterinario envolvieron el hombro y el brazo para mantenerlo en su lugar a pesar del sangrado, Isaac se levantó como pudo agarrándose del marco detrás de Derek, pero inutilizado para ayudar.

El beta no tuvo más opción que dejar a Stiles allí, tomo como pudo a Scott que empezó a toser al no poder respirar en esa posición y le llevo al auto de su madre donde de inmediato terminaron en el hospital.

Derek miraba como lo atendían desde lejos, su madre aun en piyama serenándose mientras entubaba a su hijo, los médicos especulando sobre la herida, si amputar o no, pero Melissa les dijo que se lo cocieran por más riesgo de infección sanguínea que tuviera, sus ojos hinchados y su voz rota solo les dejaba margen para no acatarla a pesar de ser solo la enfermera.

El no podía cree que Stiles se hubiera lanzado sobre el a matarlo, Deaton se puso a su lado mirando la escena desde el pasillo donde esperaban especuladora mente y el gruño, empujándolo contra la pared de un solo empujón.

\- Vas a decirme exactamente que es lo que paso, como paso y porque paso, o voy a degollarte aquí mismo Deaton, y ninguno de estos médicos se acercar a ti si de mi depende. - fue tanta la amenaza en la voz del beta que Deaton alzo la mirada hacia él, observando que no dudaría en hacerlo.

\- Scott tuvo la oportunidad y lo hizo, se lo advertí...- espeta tratando de justificarse de algún modo.

\- ¡Basta de rodeo, dime lo que en realidad paso! - exclama tomándolo de la chaqueta negra.

\- Stiles debía aceptarse a si mismo como lobo Alpha y líder de la manada para que Scott se recupere normalmente y vuelva a ser un beta común, pero eso no paso y él se debilitaba cada día mas.- Derek abrió los ojos espantado de lo que decía.- Pero Stiles cedió, nunca se aceptó como lobo y eso condenaba día a día a Scott, solo Isaac pasándole su energía todos los días le mantenía vivo.- Derek lo soltó y paso desesperado su dedos por su negro cabello.

\- ¿Que pasara ahora... porque Stiles se lanzó sobre el? - pregunto luego de alejarse unos pasos, en la sala de emergencias mientras trabajaban veloces sobre Scott.

\- No se lo que paso, fui a la casa de Stiles... - Derek voleo amenazante nuevamente y el dio un paso atrás por ello. - Quería decirle... que las pastillas que le di para controlarse contigo eran solo un placebo que él se pudo controlar solo con su voluntad....- Derek se acercó inminente y lo levanto del piso con sus manos al rededor del cuello de Deaton.

\- Porque se las diste entonces.- le grita en el rostro, sabiendo que no le dirá todo de un solo tirón.

\- Quería ayudar...- habla sofocado.

\- ¡¿Y que paso luego?! ¡¿Porque termino esto así!! -

\- El se transformó, evoluciono... es tanto el poder que retenía que…- Derek lo suelta, sin creer que Stiles siendo lo joven que es e inexperto haya podido evolucionar a la forma animal.

\- Eso no es posible. - sabiendo que solo su madre había logrado ese tipo de transformación a centurias de alguna otra conocida anteriormente.

\- Pero por alguna razón eso solo le llevo a querer devolverle su autoridad a Scott... es la única razón por la que el sigue vivo ahora. - respondió escasamente frotándose la garganta, volteando a ver al chico en la camilla, mientras cosen la carne.

\- No puede ser...- espeta Derek cuando se marcha rápidamente, tiene que ir con Stiles, tiene que volver con su mate y asegurarse de que esta bien.

Pero en la casa de Scott aun el silencio rasante se manifiesta allí, en el cuarto destrozado con la sangre escurriéndose de las paredes, sentado en la cama, en el aroma de Scott impregnando cada mancha de su piyama, esperando en silencio a que Stiles despierte, ansioso y angustiado, sabe que Scott estuvo muerto por escaso minutos y sabe que no seria la primera vez, pero igualmente esto era culpar del chico tendido en el piso.

Sus rodillas tocaban su codos al tenerlos metidos entre las piernas, sus manos sujetando su pies para mantenerse quieto y no intentar despertarlo a puñetazo limpio, su garganta dolía, la sensación de como lo arrebato de su cuerpo dolía, su corazón dolía por cada gota grande y pequeña derramada de Scott, no quería entenderlo, no quería escusas, quería reprochar su agonía con Stiles, presiono el puño donde tenia el largo pelo gris.

Quería ver a Scott atravesar la puerta, pero el viento y la lluvia que aun caía mojaba la cama destronada a sus espaldas, era un caos, tan similar a su vida anterior, tan caótica como la espera que hacia por su padre para que no le encerrara en el sótano, y lo odiaba, el estaba bien con Scott en su comodidad, su cotidianidad y Stiles lo arruino. Stiles arruino todo eso.

Solo que si Scott no se recupera, si queda marcado de por vida va a matarlo y no dejara ni un solo hueso sano de ese chico, aprieta mas su pies en la furia que le recorre cuando los paso contundentes se acercan por el pasillo veloces.

Pero cuando Derek esta en la puerta y se cruza con los ojos enrojecidos de Isaac se detiene, el beta había delimitado un pequeño territorio por el ataque sufrido y Derek podía sentirlo en sus huesos solo que aun así dio un paso adelante, midiendo hasta donde era que lo había hecho solo por el trauma del ataque.

Pero los ojos de Isaac se pusieron dorados de inmediato, sin soltar sus pies o cambiar su postura, saco su dientes mirándolo fijamente, sin siquiera parpadear amenazándolo en toda regla, Derek se enderezo y trato de hablar con el, pero el chico no quería saber nada, se notaba en cada gesto del lobo adulto que quería acercarse a Stiles e Isaac no lo permitiría.

\- ¡Aléjate! - grito sin mas al ver que Derek forzaba su suerte en cada milímetro que avanzaba intentando llegar a Stiles

\- solo quiero …- sus palabras son susurros calmos que no se equiparan a sus latidos.

\- ¡No! ¡El se quedara ahí hasta que Scott vuelva!... Si no vuelve... el tampoco saldrá de aquí vivo! - los mismos ojos de Derek se encienden ante la amenaza sobre su mate inconsciente, Isaac no estaba jugando, no eran en vano su palabras.

\- No sabes lo que dices Isaac, Scott esta bien se recuperara...- trata de calmarlo con su manos alzadas y abiertas hacia el adolescente.

\- ¡¡Tu no sabes eso... tu no viste lo que le hizo!!-

\- El no estaba consciente de lo que hacia. - señala a su mate levemente pero Isaac apenas si parpadea en la inmensa tensión en la que se encuentra.

\- ¡¡Eso no me importa!!- grita dando un salto, parándose en el mismo lugar donde estaba sentado y extiende su garras.

\- El tiene razón Derek...- la voz de Stiles resuena débilmente y ambos voltean a verlo.

\- Stiles.- Derek se movió hacia el y Isaac lanzo un zarpado en su dirección que a penas si pudo esquivar alejándolo de su mate.

\- ¡¡Apártate!! - rugió Isaac en ese momento Derek se dio cuenta de que el chico aun tenia incrustado dos pedazos grandes de madera en el costado y en la espalda, dejando que un hilo de sangre bajara por la comisura de los labios del beta.

\- Isaac estas herido…- Stiles se paralizo al ver el pedazo de puerta del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo y como perdía sangre en un copioso río de sangre, tomo una tela cercana y cubriéndose un poco para levantarse con una mano en el aire para intentar mediar palabra con el alto. – déjame ver la herida Isaac.- los ojos claros bajaron lentamente hacia su costado sintiendo el frío, pero apretó los labios en una mueca de resignación y furia.

\- No… solo quédate allí y puede que salgamos con vida ambos, tú no te acerques a mi tampoco Derek, nadie mas se mueva…- reclamo fuera de si, lo ultimo con un temblor en la boca, las lagrimas deslizándose de sus enormes ojos, no lloraba por el dolor que sentía o por las heridas que no noto, lloraba por Scott y ambos pudieron notar el shock que tenia el chico.

\- Derek… tu, viste a Scott… que dijeron los médicos, cual es su condición. - hablo muy pausadamente Stiles, intentando así distraer a Isaac. Derek dudo, pero al cabo de unos minutos contesto.

\- El… llego al hospital sin el brazo. - Stiles volteo a verlo bruscamente palideciendo. - Su madre pidió que se lo cocieran devuelta, que ella lidiaría con las infecciones si se presentaban… perdió sangre, pero tenia buen ritmo cardíaco y estaba consciente cuando me lo lleve de aquí… - informo lo mas delicadamente posible, en el tono mas positivo que pudo modular, Isaac tembló ante ello, sus piernas cedieron un poco por su propio peso y cayo sentado al borde de la cama.

\- Ahora. - marco Stiles en una orden rápida Derek y el se lanzaron sobre Isaac que al verlos intento repelerlos pero no pudo, Derek retiro rápidamente la esquirla de debajo de su omóplato y Stiles la de su costado tirándolo en la cama para amarrarle las manos.

\- ¡¡Malditos Suéltenme! - espeto luego de gritar su dolor.

\- ¿Se va a recuperar?- pregunto Stiles mirando con los ojos llenos de lagrimas a Derek.

\- Es solo madera debería estar bien.- respondió Derek revisando las heridas mas de cerca mientras Isaac perdía consciencia por la perdida de sangre.

\- ¡No el, Scott! - sentía como la sangre se le helaba, solo en ese segundo se permitió demostrar lo que le causo la noticia de que había arrancado el brazo a Scott.

\- Si.. el va a estar bien, el estaba consiente y con mejor semblante de lo que ha tenido todo este tiempo Stiles. - Derek lo miro, intento dilucidar lo que Deaton le había dicho sobre su Alpha, quería oler el cambio, pero solo distinguía el inconfundible aroma a sangre, dolor y arrepentimiento en todo el lugar y sobe su pareja.

\- Sostenlo.- Derek lo sostuvo y Stiles se aparto por mas que el beta parecía lánguido su recuperación podría ser mas rápida y atacarlos sin decir una palabra de por medio.

No sospecho ni un instante siquiera al obedecerle que Stiles se trasformase ahí mismo, atónito ni se percato de su intenciones hasta verlo saltar sobre la cama para salir corriendo por la misma ventana por la que irrumpió, era enorme, Derek soltó a Isaac y se apresuro a la ventana con al boca abierta, gritando su nombre cuando pudo reaccionar ¿A donde iba? El lobo le superaba en altura y su largo le impresiono, pero como si fuera una liebre entre gráciles saltos y movimientos desapareció entre los jardines de las casas, sin mirar atrás, sin esperar una contestación.

Isaac rodó en la cama hasta caer al suelo recobrando la consciencia, llamando la atención de Derek, este trago, le miro y fue a levantarlo por mas que este se resistiera, iba a llevarlo al hospital con Scott, tal vez así podría recuperar un poco de lo que paso, aunque el aun esta conmocionado por verlo transformándose en ese criatura.

####################

Ha pasado dos días, Stiles sigue desaparecido y en todo el pueblo corre el rumor de que hay una bestia plateada corriendo entre las casas, dentro del hospital tuvieron que dar la misma versión que los rumores, la bestia plateada ataco deliberadamente al joven McCall y protección animal esta haciendo un rastreo del mismo, pero sin resultados, Melissa esta de turno como siempre mucho mas tranquila de saber a su hijo vivo, pero no ha vuelto a su casa al menos su hijo aún tiene los dos brazos y aunque uno de ellos tiene una fea cicatriz en la base del hombro, una que parece quedara en su cuerpo a pesar de que todo el tejido esta sano ella aun esta satisfecha con la intervención.

Deberán simular por un tiempo bajo espesas vendas todo le proceso de curación, pero al ser ella la enfermera no hubo problema que se vaya a casa al día siguiente, Scott ya mueve la mano y el brazo con normalidad, Isaac se recupero en un solo horas de sus heridas, Deaton quisiera decir que todo salio bien... que ya pueden tranquilizarse, Scott recupero su estatus de Alpha recuperando su fuerza y su estabilidad anímica.

Isaac igualmente no se ha despegado de el, Deaton decidió que debería volver a su actividades comunes ignorando por completo a Derek y a la necesidad del pack de saber donde esta Stiles.

No es por ser descortés o poco interesado, pero la culpa de un lobo no es fácil de afrontar y no cree que vuelva a menos que Scott lo llame, pero eso eso ya no es asunto suyo.

\- Sabes puedo caminar solo. - Scott sonríe a Isaac e Isaac tiene los ojos grandes sobre el, esperando que no le diga que no necesita su ayuda.

\- Aun si… acabas de salir del hospital. - explica esperando que acepte su excusa, lo esta llevando con su brazo sano por sobre sus hombros y agarrándolo de la cintura para asegurarse de que no caiga y se lastime.

\- Gracias. - Scott le sonríe en una línea amplia, sus ojos rasgándose y formando unas líneas a los lados. Pero Scott le besa la mejilla que tiene a su alcance logrando que su amigo solo se colore inevitablemente de rojo. - ¿Sabes algo de Stiles?- pregunta cuando lo deja sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

\- Nada y no quiero saber nada de el tampoco. - espeta cambiando de postura a una dura e indiferente.

\- Isaac… el no quiso hacer esto… ser Alpha… no es... algo sencillo de manejar....- Isaac no le responde, solo aprieta la boca y saca de la heladera algunas cosas para hacerle algo de comer a Scott.

El Alpha resopla, esperando tranquilamente a que Isaac se calme al cocinar para preguntar por el resto de su manada, esta seguro de que ellos están allí afuera buscándolo, esperando encontrar alguna pista, dar con el aroma de la nombrada bestia plateada de la que todo el mundo habla parece algo raro de conseguir.

A las afuera de Beacon Hills, donde el condado termina y empieza otro, la mirada fría y perdida de un animal muy grande, observa un camping a un lado de la carretera inter estatal que une a California con Dallas, quería cruzar el condado... desaparecer, pero el dolor que implicaba dejar a Derek atrás lo dejaba allí estancado, al filo de la incertidumbre, temblando por el remordimiento de lo que hizo, de las imágenes en su cabeza, del sabor de la sangre de Scott en su boca, de como estaba bañado prácticamente en el rojo fluido.

Tenia un par de días sin comer, estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre un becerro de una de las granjas cercanas, pero al ver los ojos grandes que no entendían lo que estaba acechándole, se detuvo y volvió a su escondite alto, pensado en robar alguno de los almuerzos que dejan abandonados sobre las mesas del merendero al paso.

Al menos estaba mas tranquilo, no sentía la sensación de tener aceite hirviendo debajo de la piel o el corazón rasgando el interior de su pecho con garras y dientes, al menos estaba bajo control, sabía que era un lobo porque no había vuelta atrás con la mordida, pero al menos sentía que ya no era un Alpha, ya no sentía bajo su responsabilidad a los demás y todas esas pequeñas vicisitudes que le superaban a cada instante.

Su hiperquinetica mente solo pensaba en dos cosas, Derek y Scott, por motivos diferentes, pero era lo único que ocupaba su mente, ni siquiera le preocupaba su padre, porque sabia que fuera de su mala decisión a la hora de comer comidas poco saludables, no le necesitaba cerca para sobrevivir; Derek era otro asunto, se preguntaba si que ahora que no era mas un Alpha el seguiría queriendo estar con el.

Eso le traía mucha tristeza, le hacía aullar lánguidamente, era un quejido de dolor que no quería que se escuchase a distancia, el no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer ahora, no sabia si era un beta, un omega o cualquiera de los otros rangos de los que había leído en la edad media.

Solo sabía que estaba caminando en cuatro patas, que estaba metido en una cueva en un risco lejos de casa, en la oscuridad, pensado en Derek, apenado por Scott, se preguntaba si su pack lo estaría buscando o como Isaac solo querían matarlo por haber atacado a su mejor amigo.

Los ojos pardos miraban moverse a unas lagartijas moverse cerca de unas rocas, rodeados de un pelaje gris, su patas cruzada debajo de su hocico, con la mente perdida en sus actos, en su desesperación por no querer ser lo que es ahora, un lobo.

........................

El rugido de ayuda se escucha a lo lejos y se corta precipitadamente, se escuchan disparos como las voces de gente persiguiendo algo, Stiles alza la cabeza sus orejas tratando de captar el sonido cuando en un impulso solo corre, corre por lo que huele en el aire es la sangre de Derek porque lo que escucho fue su rugido de dolor y por que el olor a pólvora y fuego nubla cada señal de peligro que salta en su mente.

Pero lo que ven sus ojos son personas enmascaradas con armas en su manos disparando hacia Derek, y solo salta sobre ellos pisándolos con gran fuerza, esta seguro de que con solo eso los matara, que ni siquiera necesita abrir sus fauces hacia ellos, los cuatro hombres caen y no se levantan por lo que el corre hacia su mate sin dudarlo, son casi unos docientos metros adelantes cuando lo ve recargado en una roca, sosteniéndose el costado que mas sangra en su cuerpo, su espalda llena de agujeros de bala que van cerrándose cuando se posa a su lado y empieza a meter su nariz en cada rincón de su abdomen.

Pero la sangre deja de fluir inmediatamente y las heridas no están, es extraño que eso pase con las balas especiales que usan los cazadores, se pregunta donde estarán sus otros amigos su pack que no estaban ayudando a Derek cuando este lo agarra de la cabeza y lo hace centrarse en su persona.

\- ¡Como demonios te atreves a dejarme atrás...! - hay lagrimas en sus ojos y rabia en su voz que susurra a un costado de su cabeza, pero el beta solo se abraza a el desesperadamente y Stiles solo puede permanecer quieto, dejando que su mate lo sostenga con fuerza al rodear su cuello con sus brazos, el también lo extraño esos días pero...

\- ¿Derek... lo tienes? - una voz femenina lo sobresalta y mira entre la oscuridad de los arboles.

\- Lo tengo....- es repentino el tirón al rededor de su cuello, pero este retrocede un poco tocando con su pata el collar rastreador que le puso su pareja. - Lo siento, pero no dejare que te escapes mas de mi Stiles. El lobo gris mira a su alrededor rodeado por las cuatro personas que le disparaban a Derek algo atontado al reconocer a Ethan, su gemelo, Malia y Scott.

\- Tu padre quiere que te diga que estas seriamente castigado de por vida.- espeta Malia frotándose las costillas y sintiendo como estas crujen al volver a su lugar.

\- No puedo creer que tu estrategia para detenernos fuera saltarnos encima, ¿Cuanto pesas media tonelada?- replica Ethan con una mueca de dolor en su costado limpiando un poco de sangre que salia de su boca.

\- ¿Stiles? - Scott se acerca al lobo que estaba tratando de sacarse el collar con desesperación porque no era la idea para nada, el volver a verles (por mas que deseara verles), pero su amigo mostró sus ojos rojos y lo miro fijo hasta que se quedo quieto, sintiendo su presencia como nunca antes, como el instinto le decía que baje la cabeza, que se muestre sumiso ante su Alpha... a penas si pudo mirar hacia arriba con arrepentimiento antes de soltar un quejido largo y penoso.

\- Eres tan tonto...- Derek se agacha junto a el y lo abraza hundiendo su rostro en el pelaje, extrañando su aroma tanto, extrañando mas al hiperactivo adolescente.

\- Tienes que volver a tu otra forma humana o no te quitaremos el collar y si te alejas mas de una milla del loft este te dará descargas eléctricas constantemente hasta que vuelvas con Derek.. - el lobo voltea a ver a su mate y este solo le frunce el ceño cruzando de brazos porque sabe que Stiles tan pensando “¿Es en serio Derek, no es un abroma?” y quiere que sepa que es muy enserio, pero Stiles sacude la cabeza lo mejor que puede en esa forma, incluso trata de marcharse cuando un click se escucha en el bosque, las descargas repentina le hacen llorar inmediatamente ene l inmenso dolo, su cuerpo revolcándose en la tierra para esquivar de mitigarlo.

\- Vaya, que cabeza dura.- recalca el gemelo mirando a todos a su alrededor.

\- ¡Vuelve aquí o seguiré apretando el botón Stiles1 - reclama Derek cuando ve que Stiles no se rinde y no pude seguir escuchándolo sufrir, el lobo con la cola entre las patas y llorando agudamente vuelve paso a paso hacia el, solo sintiendo alivio cuando esta justo a su lado y Derek suelta el botón de descarga.

\- Bueno sera mejor que volvamos...- comenta Aiden y Scott asiente... Empezando a caminar, Derek toma a Stiles del collar para hacerlo caminar junto a el.

\- Le notificare al sheriff...- espeta Parrish que miraba todo desde lejos por si Stiles lograba escaparte, empezando a escribir en su celular.

No es difícil meter a Stiles en la parte trasera de la camioneta, pero Malia debe sentarse sobre Ethan por un par de horas porque Stiles también ocupa parte del asiento trasero. La idea la tuvo Isaac como un abroma, pero Aiden supo como completarla para traer de vuelta con éxito a Stiles.

Scott intenta convencer a su amigo de volver a su forma humana durante todo el camino de regreso, solo que al parecer que Stiles no esta nada receptivo a librarse de la culpa de haber lastimado a su mejor amigo el que dio todo por el, de no poderse controlar en muchos momentos desde que se transformo en lobo, Scott suspiro antes de volverse en su asiento y mirar el camino frente a ellos, estaba oscuro, pero Derek parecía saber exactamente donde estaba Beacon Hills desde la arboleda donde se encontraban.

Entrar en el loft a cuatro patas era extraño, el olor a ansiedad y a enojo como el de frustración estaba flotando en el, Stiles sabia porque, todos se habían marchado a penas llegaron al edificio en su propios vehículos, dejándolo a solas con Derek.

El no quería dejar a Derek, pero como afrontar lo que hizo, no esta seguro si en realidad puede echarle la culpa a sus instintos como Alpha, leyó demasiado sobre el tema en los diarios personales de Tália, sobre como la percepción es única y diferente en cada uno de los rangos, es mas fácil describir la intensidad de cada uno... si un humano se transforma en beta y luego en Alpha como le paso a Scott, pero el salto de humano a Alpha en un instante, ni siquiera había imaginado, deseado o previsto que algo así podría llegar a pasarle.

Sus primeras acciones al encontrarse con Derek eran irracionales, simplemente lanzándose sobre el, arrancándole al ropa donde sea que estuviesen, frente a quien sea que estuviese en su desenfrenado deseo de tomar a su mate, y aun no se perdona el haber tenido su primera vez con la persona, de la cual ha estado ilusionado desde que empezó a conocerle de verdad, en un club nocturno, frente a un montón de gente... ¡¡¿Quien hace eso?!!

No solo era culpa, era la inmensa vergüenza que sentía por la irracionalidad de sus actos... incluso ahora entendía mejor su renuencia a ser convertido antes, ahora entendía que con todo este poder nada podría detenerlo a tomar lo que deseara o hacer lo que quisiera...

Si, se sentía bien estar conectado con todos, cree que nunca se había sentido parte de la manada como cuando fue Alpha, era agradable que todo girase en su entorno y no el girando al rededor de sus amigos, no puede evitar sentarse y mantener la cabeza a gachas, el collar le molesta y quiere sacárselo, pero no había manera de hacerlo sin sufrir los electrochoques.

\- Stiles ven aquí...- alzo una oreja y la mirada notando como Derek estaba retirando los almohadones del sillón, colocaba unas mantas sobre el cuero negro para luego sentarse y prender la televisión.

En no supo si mover su cuerpo o no, sin los almohadones el podría caber en el sillón solo que no comprendía como Derek podía comportarse así después de todo lo que paso entre ellos, Derek no le miraba, solo esperaba respirando hondo cada pocos minutos, probablemente tratando de tenerle paciencia.

Sus patas se movieron lentamente hacia el, pero sus unías aun así resonaron en el parque, recordaba que les gastaba ese sonido de los perros en los caniles de la policía, pero ahora mismo era como el sonido delator que señalaba su poca capacidad de controlarse, quería esconderse, por eso huyo en primer lugar, no creía que meterse debajo de sus mantas en su casa fuera suficiente esta vez.

\- Necesitamos hablar...- espero Derek tan pronto puso una pata sobre el sillón, termino de subirse en un salto, su cola dolió un instante al chocar con el apoya brazos, la mano de su mate le sorprendió cuando lo tomo del collar y lo atrajo mas cerca de el, dándole el espacio para que su largo cuerpo cupiese en el espacio que había liberado para el.

\- Preferiría que estés en tu forma human para esto... pero supongo que no queda de otra cuando lo único que puedo oler en ti es culpa y vergüenza...- Stiles bajo la cabeza nuevamente y Derek lo abraso lo suficiente para que su peso recayera en el, le tomo unos instantes relajarse y disfrutar de los dedos hundidos en su pelaje, el aroma de Derek rodeándole calmaba sus pensamientos lentamente.

\- Has... leído y estudiado los relatos de mi madre, como los de otros alphas en los libros que sobrevivieron al incendio...- la voz suave y comedida le hizo percatarse de que había cerrado los ojos antes las caricias de su mate.

\- Deberías saber lo que el poder de un Alpha conlleva, lo que te hace sentir y como puede embriagarte... Scott... lo entiende, lo vio en mi y lo vivió en persona, su personalidad es mucha mas apacible que la nuestra y eso es una gran ayuda para poder sobrellevar el ser un Alpha... estabas muriendo cuando tomo la decisión... Habías caído de ese risco cundo nos perseguían esas Mantis que querían hacer nido en el Nemeton, ¿Recuerdas? Tu las descubriste antes de que empezaran a alimentarse de las viejas raíces... ni Scott o Malia llegaron a ti antes de que cayeras, estabas muy mal herido Stiles...- el levanto su cabeza y quiso mirar a los ojos a Derek, pero este choco su hocico con el rostro del beta el cual sonrío, y con su mano redirecciono su nariz para apoyar su frente con el costado de su cabeza.

\- Yo no estaba remotamente cerca esa vez... No puedo explicarte lo que me impresiono el verte en esa camilla, tenias tres médicos encima de su cuerpo, enfermeras corriendo al rededor tuyo, colocándote vías con sangre, tenias las piernas y brazos rotos, demonios eran todas fracturas que podía ver de lejos... tu cabeza había sufrido una gran contusión y no sabían el estado de tu columna... si Scott no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, luego de que te trataran... hubieras muerto de seguro... tu padre ya estaba destrozado y no hubiera podio afrontar tu muerte...- Stiles escucho atento la historia, nunca había escuchado eso, ni su padre o sus amigos habían sido tan específicos del porque Scott le entrego todo, sabia que había sufrido un accidente, pero no sabia las dimensiones del mismo, tampoco se acordaba de las Mantis o del Nemeton o de la persecución...

\- Tu miedo por perder el control y por no acudir con tu manada para tranquilizar tus impulsos... si Deaton cometió el error de tratar de engañarte con esos supuestos inhibidores, pero tu desesperación llevo a tu instinto primario a no querías ser lobo... a no querer ser el Alpha por mas que lo había estado haciéndolo bastante bien todo este tiempo...- Derek suspiro, su rostro se notaba triste y Stiles soltó un quejido tratando de meter su cabeza debajo del mentón del beta.

\- Scott no esta siquiera enfadado... el único que no ha procesado la violencia de tus instintos para devolver el poder de Alpha es Isaac, pero el tiene un tema previo con la violencia sin sentido... y se que piensas que nada justifica el haberle arrancado el brazo Stiles, pero un estado salvaje como el que se apodero de ti, nadie, ni Scott mismo podría haberse controlado...- Stiles suelta un quejido de puro dolor antes de dejar caer su cabeza completamente en el regazo de Derek, el beta frunce el ceño entendiendo que eso no es suficiente para hacer sentir mejor a su pareja y solo puede acariciar su pelaje una y otra vez hasta que este finalmente se duerma.

Pasan varios días hasta que el vuelva a su forma humana, su padre que lo visito el día siguiente de ser capturado le dio con un periódico por un largo rato al haberse marchado como lo hizo, y haber causado tanto revuelo sin una explicación concreta, se siente miserable y solo se esconde en la habitación de Derek los días siguientes... solo vuelve a ser el cuando se encuentra solo en el loft, extraña usar el baño normalmente... pasando frente al espejo noto el collar colgando suelto de su cuello y aunque podía retirarlo fácilmente... no lo hizo.

Debería buscar ropa o comer algo mientras esperaba que Derek volviera, se miro en el espejo del baño nuevamente por casi una hora solo mirando sus nuevos ojos dorados, la densidad de su cuerpo había disminuido también, pero no tanto como el creía que pasaría, necesitaba pedir perdón a Scott solo que no sabia como, y afrontar el hecho de que tiene una relación forzada con Derek... que nunca le pregunto si él le gustaba o quería estar con el... 

Cuando escucho la puerta de loft el corazón empezó a palpitar de manera seca en su pecho, como si la sangre no fluyera por el, en el temor de tener que responder a las preguntas de Derek, de tener que enfrentar la vergüenza aberrante de haber usado su estatus para seducirlo, ¡Demonios como pudo hacer algo así!, no puede dejar de revivirlo lo que hizo en su cabeza y el deseos de salir corriendo es intenso en el, pero no puede, no debe, tiene que.... respirar mas lentamente y salir de ese baño, apoyando la mano sobre su pecho inspirando el aire hasta el limite de sus pulmones unos instantes para darse coraje, cuando escucho la voz del beta llamarle intrigado desde la base de las escaleras de caracol, abre la puerta y sale de allí.

El calor en su cuerpo había aumentado y sentía las pequeñas gotas de transpiración correr por su nuca y espalda, se monto una camiseta como unos shorts, cada respiro de aire que tomaba tratando de calmarse parecía cada vez mas inútil, pero siguió sus pasos sin pensar demasiado en ello, la mirada verde se alzo aliviada al verle en su forma humana, sonriendo como si el fuera el sol y el lo sintió mas como una puñalada en la espalda en su espalda, porque en su mente su subconsciente no dejaba de susurrarle que si no hubiera sido un Alpha... en ese momento... Derek jamas hubiera siquiera mirado en su dirección. 

Si no hubiera usado las feromonas de su estatus el jamas le hubiera dejado hacer lo que hicieron en el club...

\- Es tan bueno verte... ¿Porque tienes esto puesto esto aun? - pregunta Derek cuando llega al final de las escaleras y toma el collar entre sus dedos alzándolo sobre su cabeza para retirarlo.

\- No sabia si...- su voz suena rasposa y sin fuerza haciendo ladear la cabeza a Derek .

\- Stiles..- el beta pone las manos en sus hombros, pero no le toma mucho notar que su pareja no le mira a los ojos.

\- Tu sabes que lo hice todo mal... con Scott... contigo especialmente. - su aliento se detiene de repente con estas ultimas palabras, el aroma a la vergüenza tan intenso de Stiles que su pecho empieza a doler.

\- De que hablas... - el tono en su voz es plano, pero Stiles esta llegando a nuevos niveles de ansiedad que solo hace que se separe de él abruptamente, lo ve caminando con intensidad por el loft descalzo rodeando el sillón cuando logra soltar el aire que retenía para solo dejar ir su boca y sus pensamientos.

\- Tienes que admitir que manejo todo como el demonio Derek... mis impulsos, ni siquiera se si te agrado o solo cediste ante mi por...- sus palabras son rápidas, pero hieren al beta igualmente, haciendo que su garganta se cierre sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Estas hablando en serio? - Derek paresia horrorizado y lo miraba como si el estuviera loco, demente de hecho.

\- ¿Realmente crees que lo que paso en el club esta bien? ¿Que nuestra relación tiene algún sentido? - la agitación en ambos era intensa y Derek empezaba a sentirse completamente traicionado... su estomago paresia retorcerse en el sitio

\- Tu...- Derek no podía percibir si estaba respirando o no antes de voltear hacia el ventanal y recargarse en la mesa.

\- ¿Entiendes...? Ni siquiera te pedí una cita o te lleve a ningún lugar lindo o..... dios no te he comprado siquiera flores... - Stiles cae sentado sobre la mesa de café sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos, frotando su cuero cabelludo con fuerza.

\- Así que... estas arrepintiéndote de nosotros...- espeta a penas.. en solo un aliento que logra atravesar su labios con gran esfuerzo.

\- Me arrepiento de nunca haberte dicho cuanto me gustabas antes de todo esto pasase, no saber si me aceptarías o no... si no fuera un lobo, si no hubiera sido un Alpha...- Stiles no esta respirando en su cascada de palabras que no ha cesado un instante y no cree que haya escuchado siquiera su pregunta anterior, por lo que Derek solo voltea a verle y se da cuanta de que Stiles esta teniendo un ataque de pánico justo frente a su ojos.

\- Stiles... Stiles... - son rápidos su movimientos para ponerse frente a el y tomarlo en su brazos tan fuere como puede mientras escucha las inhalaciones forzadas, su pareja tiene el cuerpo helado en transpiración y el rostro bañado en lagrimas, pero no cree que pueda escucharle ahora mismo, por lo que lo toma del rostro y junta sus labios en un intento por hacerle retener el aire... 

El silencio lo unía todo y cada rincón vacío entre ellos, parece largo e ilimitado aunque calma en ellos la ansiedad intensa del momento, Serek puede pensar en las palabras de su mate mas detenidamente, como en su vida juntos en ese ultimo tiempo, es pequeño y leve la separación para que el pueda profundizar el beso tanto como necesita que Stiles entienda que nada de eso seria posible si a él no le agradase, si él no se sintiera atraído siquiera.... pero tal vez debería decirlo en voz alta, porque su pareja parece no captar las indirectas de su parte.

\- Supongo que nunca hablamos en realidad de nada profundo mas allá de lo agradable que era percibirnos el uno en el otro... pero aun así Stiles, tu tienes solo dieciocho años y si, tu presencia antes de todo esto... ya era imprescindible, no podía siquiera demostrarlo, no quería repetir los errores de mi pasado... que condenaron mi vida futura... y no, no en un solo minuto tu como Alpha, me obligaste o impusiste tu rango sobre mi para darte el consentimiento de unirnos en ese momento... - los enormes ojos marrón claro le miraban atentos, pero aun así llenos de lagrimas que no sabia en realidad como detener... - Stiles, nuestros instintos nos llevaron mas lejos de lo que deberíamos haber ido en aquel lugar, tanto el tuyo como el mio, porque los lobos no piensan en nada en realidad cuando se dan cuenta de que frente a ellos esta su pareja única...- susurra, sus frentes juntas sus ojos fijos en el otro.

\- Pero...- quiso replicar, el ritmo en su pecho apaciguándose mas dulce mente con cada palabra que Derek dacia.

\- Créeme cuando te digo esto... nunca estuve tan celoso de nadie como lo estuve ese día y no era porque fueras un Alpha, era porque eras tú, y solo tú el que coqueteabas con otro, como también jamas había estado tan cerca como para percibir tu aroma, sabes bien lo distante que me mantenía de todos con tal de no dejarme llevar por lo que me hicieran sentir, pero al permitírmelo no podía negarme a lo bien que se sentía que tu desearas estar conmigo... por eso... no te arrepientas Stiles por favor, tendremos todas las citas que quieras... te dejare cortejarme todo lo quieras y responderé todas las preguntas que quieras solo... no vuelvas a marcharte sin mi... te los suplico Stiles. - y con estas palabras el adolescente solo se arroja a sus abrazos rodeando su cuello, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo y entre las piernas de Derek en un intento de estar lo mas cerca posible el uno del otro.

\- No quería.. no quería irme... solo, no tenia donde esconderme, estaba tan avergonzado, aun puedo sentir el hueso romperse entre mis dientes y podía ver el desarrollo de nuestra relación tan lejos de lo que alguna vez imagine que seria... no era yo mismo... y ... y... - llorar era lo único que le dejaba soltar la angustia que llevaba con el... 

\- Si.. Se lo que se siente ser un Alpha, puede distorsionar tu verdaderos pensamientos, deseos y acciones, pero aunque no me creas ahora mismo, me gustas, te quiero, quiero que estés conmigo siempre Stiles... no creo que pueda amar a nadie mas... - contestaba a sus dolidas palabras pegando sus labios al cuello de Stiles, el eco del llanto intenso de su compañero lleno cada milímetro de espacio cubico del loft.

La sensación de sus días acurrucados juntos se sentía igual, el aroma de Derek no había cambiado, era igual a como lo recordaba cuando lo vio la primera vez y perdió el control, sus manos siguen siendo cálidas cuando le tocan y fuertes cuando lo sostienen, no había percibido eso antes, la protección que Derek le brindaba con su cercanía, antes el sentía que el protegía a Derek con su estatus, ya que nadie le desafiaría, pero ahora en un nido de sabanas blancas almohadas y cuero negro se da cuenta de que es mutua la sensación.

Le toma un tiempo asimilar que Derek le ama en realidad, y Scott no lo presiona para que se reúnan con el resto del pack, le da su espacio lo cual agradece enormemente, su padre no es tan comprensivo y ese mismo día le pide que vuelva a la casa, claro que eso no impide que Derek entre por su ventana y duerma a su lado como lo hacían antes.

Su amigo le abraza intensamente unas semanas después cuando vuelven a juntarse casa de Lydia, le abraza como si no le importase nada mas en el mundo y el no puede evitar ganarse el apodo de bebe llorón por Jackson cuando Scott no se aparta de su lado, Isaac aun tiene recelo de el y aun le mira como si fuera su nemesis, pero el puede entender lo que fue para el, Allisson ya no es la novia de Scott, aunque esta allí sonriéndole contenta de que el este en casa nuevamente y el no entiende muy bien el porque pero no cree que se a buena idea indagar en ese momento.

Todo parece volver a lo que fue aunque en realidad el siga arrepintiéndose de sus actos, pero aun así si que siendo la pareja de Derek y eso es lo único que el importa...

fin.


End file.
